


Going and Coming

by SyrenGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avoiding Sports, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom Draco Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey
Summary: "You promised."Draco's brows knit together, displaying his disappointment. A soft sigh passed Hermione's lips as she pressed her palms against his chest, glancing up at him with wide chestnut eyes."I'll make it up to you," Hermione purred, her words corresponding with fingers that slipped into the waistband of his athletic trousers."You'll go back out there and try to sit on a broom for six more minutes?""Better than that," she said, dropping to her knees while her fingers made quick work to undo the string tie."This isn't going to make it up to m— ohfuck."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 422
Collections: Come As You Are





	Going and Coming

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read tags to avoid any unwanted surprises.**
> 
> Thank you to the greatest AlphaBet in the world [GeekieBeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie)
> 
> Please do not re-upload my work on other sites/servers without my explicit consent (you can obviously share on things like Facebook or tumblr, but please use the links of my original stories). 
> 
> I am responsive so please reach out if you have any questions. 
> 
> S

  


"Come," Hermione said, her grip tight around Draco's wrist. She attempted to tug him forward but all efforts were futile as he stood firmly rooted on the grassy ground.

"Granger, you promised." 

"I know, but I _hate_ flying, and I already practised for 15 minutes like I said I would." 

Hermione dropped her grip, dramatically flinging her hands over her head with an impatient huff before careening towards the Quidditch Pitch exit. 

"Granger," Draco growled in swift pursuit of the bull-headed Gryffindor. She discarded her helmet, gloves, and elbow braces brazenly across the field, leaving the peeved Slytherin Seeker to pick up after her.

" _Granger_ _!_ " he barked as he followed her into the empty corridor that separated the Girls' and Boys’ changing rooms. "That was _not_ fifteen minutes, you were barely out there for ten!"

"I'm tired," she called out. She slipped off the heavy shoulder-pads Draco insisted she’d wear and dropped them to the floor with a heavy thud before removing her sweater. Her body felt sticky with sweat from the few minutes of physical exertion. "And besides, I have three assignments I need to work on tonight." 

Hermione gasped when a cold touch trailed up her bare spine and slipped under her bra strap. 

"This is the Girls' room," she hissed, curling to swat Draco's hand away. He didn't even bother glancing in either direction to confirm how empty the changing room was. 

"You promised." 

Draco's brows knit together, displaying his disappointment. A soft sigh passed Hermione's lips as she pressed her palms against his chest, glancing up at him with wide chestnut eyes.

"I'll make it up to you," Hermione purred, her words corresponding with fingers that slipped into the waistband of his athletic trousers. 

"You'll go back out there and try to sit on a broom for six more minutes?" 

"Better than that," she said, dropping to her knees while her fingers made quick work to undo the string tie. 

"This isn't going to make it up to m—oh _fuck."_

Hermione's lips curled in a small smirk, pleased by the way his body grew responsive as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. She glanced coyly up at him. The disapproving lines in his forehead had all but disappeared. 

"Fuck, Granger," he groaned, "You’re so — so fucking good — so fucking good at this." 

She ushered more of him into her mouth with an enthusiastic suck. Her lips puckered and dark shadows formed under her cheekbones, beautifully accompanying the moan-inducing sensation. 

If there was one thing Hermione had learned about Draco's proclivities, it was the significance of enthusiasm. It had gotten her past the first few fumbling attempts of pleasing him in the dark hallways of their Head patrol. It helped quell his anxieties when he'd stress about carrying the Malfoy name, despite his heart being held firmly in the hands of a Mudblood. 

It was her enthusiasm that had coaxed the quiet dragon to roar with a ravenous hunger for her. 

She knew, as the quiet vibration of her own moans trembled against the head of his cock and her fingers found their way into her own knickers — playing with herself to his pleasure — that her blatant desire for him poured power into the ambitious hands of the Slytherin. He got off on her eagerness and want. 

And _she_ got off on him.

Though Hermione’s views on hygiene bordered on puritanical, she often craved the scent of him in moments like this — seconds after the sweat had risen from his skin and settled in the fine blond hairs of his pelvis. The whiff of him made her want to bury her face into his skin and breathe in the musky scent of masculinity that was Draco Malfoy.

Her tongue curled around the ridge of his hardened shaft. Her lips tingled with the friction as her head bobbed back and forth to the rhythm of his shallow breaths, taking the length of him until her throat tightened. His hips jerked forward, pushing deeper to chase the tightness. It forced a gag to squeeze and shudder through her.

"Such — " he thrust forward, his words broken by the sound of his shallow breathing, "a good — _cocksucker_." 

The words more than made up for the heat that rose in her cheeks and the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. Draco's fingers tightly coiled into her hair and held her in place as he thrust forward, using her mouth with slow, deep thrusts. 

He looked down at her with heavy lids and dark, desiring eyes that trailed from her lips which shined with her own saliva, down to where she drew diligent little circles around her clit, alleviating the growing tension that throbbed with each of his delicious sounds. 

With another deep-rooted groan, he tugged her backwards by her hair and forced her shoulders to slam against the wooden cabinet of the Girls' Locker Room. 

"Look at me," he growled with another sharp thrust that jabbed at the back of her throat. 

Her eyes rolled skyward, pleased to see the strain that painted his pretty face. 

"You're not off the hook, Granger." 

Hermione leaned back, pulling her lips off of him with an intentional pop.

"Yes, Draco," she breathed against his drenched skin which cooled outside the warm confines of her mouth. Her voice was seductive like the small smile she gave him, and when she saw the way his jaw tightened and eyes grew dazed, she knew she had him. 

"Open your mouth." 

He tugged on his gleaming cock with long, languid strokes. 

"Fuck, Granger, _wider —_ Stick out your tongue — " 

Hermione dropped her jaw, availing her mouth to his use.

He let out a low groan at the sight of her: legs spread, mouth open, and eager for what he was about to give her.

Lucky for her, Draco was a generous giver. 

He squeezed the base of his rigid cock and pressed the tip of his slick head against her lips as his hot come poured out. It coated her parted lips and visible tongue. It dripped down the dark hole of her mouth before he dragged the shining wet skin against her lips, plumped and pink from friction. 

His forehead pressed hard against the cabinet, eyes drunkenly watching while he dragged his thick member over her cheek. Saliva and come dripped from the tip and soaked her chin and lips.

Draco reached to tug his pants up, his breathing still ragged as he took a stumbling step back to further admire the view. Hermione met his gaze and slowly lifted her chin to present her bare ivory throat. Her lips pressed together and she swallowed, revealing the subtle jump of her oesophagus as his warm load entered her body. 

Mesmerized, he reached to trace the lines of her lips with the pad of his thumb, ensuring every bit of the pink flesh was adequately coated like a beautiful gloss she'd intentionally painted on.

Half her face glistened. 

He could have been summoned by the Dark Lord himself, his eyes would not have left the delectable image of her in front of him. 

Draco let her wipe the rest of her face off, but until they reached the castle, Hermione was forbidden from wiping his mark from her lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Really enjoyed dabbling in come kink. I have to say, I'm surprised at how hot it is.  
> *Quietly adds it to my ever-growing list of fetishes*  
> Thanks to [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/)  
> and [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie) for the inspiration.  
> Please let me know what you think!! Your kudoses and comments mean everything to me!  
> S  
> \---  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


End file.
